


Ghost verse drabbles

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Drabbles, often related to art I draw, certainly related to my ghost verse!1. Warm soup (Bishop, Ophelia)





	Ghost verse drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> '' Can you use the front door next time? ''  
> '' This is far more romantic. ''

When Bishop heard the sharp knock on the window above their work station, they had assumed it to be more of the harsh weather, the cold snow trying to breach into the small dark room. They found, very soon, that they had been wrong, as they heard a flat palm beat against the glass repeatedly.  
“ Volodya, are you home? “ the ring of the all too familiar shout made Bishop finally get out of their chair and hurry to the window. 

Two small, bare hands pressed against the glass accompanied by snow, and between them a face almost as blue as the winter around it.

Bishop hurried to unlock the window, only to have some of the snowfall on them as they pulled the doors in.  
“ Hi! “ Ophelia was nearly shouting due to the heavy whistling of the wind. Ophelia had kneeled in front of the basement window and was attempting to brush away her wildly flailing hair out of her eyes.  
“ Can I come in? “ she shouted again. This question prompted Bishop to finally snap out of their confusion riddled stupor, and reach up to grab the woman by her arms to help her crawl in. 

It took a bit of work, but thanks to the snow and stone surface of the windowpane it didn't take too long that Bishop was able to lift the woman out of the cold outside to their cozy little basement office.  
“ Ophelia, what's- what on earth are you doing? “ Bishop hurried to ask as they helped her down on the floor. If they hadn't been so concerned about her adventures in the freezing outside, Bishop would have probably paid more attention to the way she clasped her arms around their neck. It was a cold hug, but a hug nevertheless, and were not Bishop in as big of a hurry to close the window, they would have also lamented how quickly Ophelia let go. 

“ I made some soup,” Ophelia answered, already removing their bag and long, heavy coat that had been drenched in snow.  
“ Excuse me? “ Bishop turned to look at her with concern as they finished latching the locks of the window. 

She had always had a cold complexion, but Bishop couldn't help but press their relatively large hands against Ophelia's cheeks. She was freezing cold.  
“ I made some soup, uh, tofu and spring vegetables. Ironic, I know,” she said as Bishop worriedly looked over her, making sure her clothes were dry.  
“ What does soup have to do with an-”  
“ Oh! Right, sorry, I just meant, I wanted to bring you some,” Ophelia interrupted Bishop, taking their hands in hers and pushing them off of her face.

“ What? “ Bishop repeated their question as Ophelia hurried to grab her bag. She had dropped it on the floor along with her coat. A stark contrast to the overbearingly tidy office, but Ophelia was a very multidimensional hurricane. She pulled out a thermos bottle and gave it a shake in front of Bishop.  
“ Should still be warm.”

Right. This was Ophelia after all.


End file.
